digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rickyv622
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Super Ultimate Digimon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 12:53, June 10, 2012 Digimon Masters specifically presents the Burst Mode as a separate level, above Mega. It then goes to fill it with many Digimon that would be considered "above Mega". 17:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Digimon Masters is officially licensed material in America, which is what this focuses on. I'm not sure about it's Bandai of Asia status, but yes, these are as canon as anything else. :HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon already have "Ultimate" listed in the same manner that the others have "Burst Mode". :Mammothmon's profile does NOT say "into the distant future". It says "into the distance", as in a physical separation (as is obvious by the fact that it immediately follows that it can also hear distant sounds). You should not be editing anything on this wiki, especially cited material, without checking the published sources first. Your personal opinions and interpretations, as well as anyone else's (even ours), are completely worthless to us. 20:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Again, "Digimon Masters skips the DigiEgg -> Infancy -> In-training part, and players start with Digimon in their Rookie. Some of the in-game characters can go beyond Mega to Burst Mode." That's one of many quotes on the Digimon Masters page which present Burst Mode as an explicitly separate level from Mega. Then you have stuff like Ophanimon being a Burst Mode despite not being considered a mode change from Magnadramon—''that's simply her level''. ::Not that I actually disrespected you before (as I said, no one's personal interpretations matter on this site, only the official, published material), but your whole "I won't accept this" schtick? You're not the boss here. The community is, and the community has ample consensus that Digimon Masters is explicitly aligning "Burst Mode" with the Super-Ultimate level. You need to stop going around acting like you know best and everyone needs to bow down to your will or watch out, because it's making you look ridiculous. You have zero power here, and no one's afraid of you. The only thing people on this wiki respect is the published facts. 21:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::...wow, you're misinformed. #Digimon Masters is an official Digimon product. It was not released in Japan, but it is licensed to Bandai of America, and I believe Bandai of Asia (I'm not fluent in Korean, so I'm not sure). See the bottom of this page. This wiki (as well as any Digimon-based wiki I know of) is not populated by some sort of weeaboos who pretend that only the Japanese material exists. The American and Asian material is canon to its markets, and we cover it as well as any of the material from Japan. #As I said, Ophanimon is a Burst Mode Digimon, who evolves from Angewomon, instead of being a mode change of Magnadramon as you were claiming the Burst Modes were. Despite evolving directly from Angewomon, she is still listed as a Burst Mode, which puts a huge mark against your whole "they're just using that as a fake level because they don't have the room". They have excess room, and they still put Ophanimon as a Burst Mode. For contrast, immediately next to Ophanimon they have Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, who is a "side Mega". Your claim of Burst Modes simply being a "side Mega" mechanic is thus contradicted. #Many, many articles on the Digimon Masters site talk about "evolving" to a Burst Mode Digimon. The items used to unlock Burst Modes are "Evolution Items". Their item descriptions say that they "unlock the next evolution slot". The page which describes how evolution works in Digimon Masters says that certain Digimon can evolve past Mega to Burst Mode. #You keep talking as if you have the final say on anything that gets published on this wiki, which I am rebuking. You are perfectly entitled to your opinion, however misinformed it is, but the only thing this wiki will discuss or cover is the published facts, which are: Digimon Masters explicitly presents Burst Mode as the level above Mega. The only thing you have presented is your personal fanon that there is no Burst Mode, and there are simply "side Megas". That claim was ludicrous and tired back when people were still claiming it during the days of V-Tamer 01, which explicitly said it was nonsense. It is true that many of the Digimon listed as Burst Modes in Digimon Masters are stated as Megas in the Digimon Dictionary. This is also true for Digimon like Susanoomon or Armageddemon, who are explicitly Super Ultimates, or Digimon like Magnamon, who are listed as Megas despite being Armors in most other sources. This does not make those alternate claims wrong, it simply means that the Digimon can be classified at multiple levels. 21:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism warning This is a warning for edit warring on Category:Super Ultimate Digimon. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism will lead to a ban from editing. 18:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Also, "Digimon Masters skips the DigiEgg -> Infancy -> In-training part, and players start with Digimon in their Rookie. Some of the in-game characters can go beyond Mega to Burst Mode."